This invention relates to a simple and inexpensive safety structure addition to the conventional trampoline, removably fastened thereto, to make it safe and reliable for the elderly and infirm. The elderly and infirm need the potential and easy exercise benefits of the trampoline in its aerobic, bounce and rhythmic rebounding mode, yet stay away from same because of the imbalance and fall hazards of rebounding without any safety structure to give them confidence and hold-on safety assurance.
The simple conventional trampoline, round or rectangular, in its naked condition, that is without any hold-on or steading support, consists generally of a tough polypropylene center attached to steel tubing by high tension steel springs and a padded trim around the outer edge. The entire trampoline stands off the floor on rather short legs.
Younger folks find the trampoline, because of its rebounding, rhythmic and jar absorbing action, a super fun action device using very little physical effort to bounce and rebound. To this end it is therefore very beneficial to them. Old folks would likewise get the same stimulating health benefits from the free will bounce and rebounding trampoline, however infirmity prevents them from using the device because of real fear to injure themselves physically in an imbalance fall, especially those who suffer the brittle bone disease osteoporosis. Fact is imbalances do occur on the naked trampoline quite easily even to the young, and the elderly, because of their infirmity, stay away from it completely, thus lose its many health benefits.